Heaven
by dorkiss
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Sora, and none of the Digidestined know how to help her. But there is one person who can. Taiora.
1. The Pain

Hey there everybody!! If you didn't realize yet, this is a Taiora!! (that also means that this story is Digimon too.) lol. I know that I said I would write a Harry Potter fic next, but, I was inspired, so here it is, the first chapter! Enjoy! (oh, and the paragraphs that are inside the '.' are entires from tais journal, just so you know and don't get confused!) ~dorkiss  
  
* Heaven*  
  
  
  
'No light can surpass the emptiness; only darkness can make its way into her during times such as this. Loneliness and pain creep into the shuddering void of the abandoned tunnel that leads to her heart. How can she feel so much pain when her soul has been deserted? What did she do to deserve this and why must we all just sit around and do nothing about it?'  
  
Everyone of the digidestined sat silently in the living room of the Takenouchi apartment. No one said a word, none that would come out right in a time like this. Tai Kamiya, leader and strength of the group, placed his journal onto the table beside him. It was his only way to find peace and solace now. Everything else seemed so uneven. He was never sure if he would be able to make any of the steps that he had taken, so afraid that he would crumble under all the weight that he was carrying. This was not supposed to happen.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi were supposed to have a wonderful time in Tokyo celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. They were supposed to enjoy fancy dinners and elegant dancing with beautiful music. They were meant to bathe in each others love during this week knowing that their love had always been and always will be, but how can you live these things when you weren't even there to live them. If only it hadn't been raining, none of this would have happened. The couple died in a car crash on their way through the back roads to the great city. It's so much happier when you see that beauty of nature rather than the madness of the highways. The roads were wetter and the bends harder to turn, but how could this happen to people like this? Why did this happen to a girl like her? These were the questions that ran endlessly throughout Tai's mind.  
  
Sora had locked herself in her room. She hadn't been outside since that funeral. The only place that she wanted to be was inside the comfort of her four walls, undisturbed and alone. All of the Digidestined tried to talk her into coming out, but nothing ever worked. She never came out to eat and she had a bathroom connected to her room. To Sora, there was no reason to leave her room. Tai knew that none of the words anybody said would make her move. He was the only one who hadn't talked to her. But he did visit her all the same.  
  
Tai lifted himself up out of the chair in the corner of the room. He picked up his journal and walked towards Sora bedroom with every eye in the room following each of his movements. Tai leaned against the door and sat himself down in front of it. He rested his arms on his knees and didn't take notice of the spiky strands of hair that fell in front of his face. Tai closed his eyes and let his silent tears for Sora fall.  
  
****** Sora stared at the fading picture of her and her parents. It was such a sweet memory. A summer vacation, when she was only nine years old. Sora could remember digging up the sand and helping her dad build a great sandcastle by the ocean. It stood mighty and tall against the ocean surf like no other. Its life was wonderful and proud, greatly admired by all the passer bys. But at the end of the day, Sora remembered watching it as the tide took it under its waves.  
  
"Just like their lives."  
  
She looked at the old picture with a longing for days like those. Tears for her wish ran down her face, but she took no notice. How badly it hurt to know that the happiness of the photo will never happen again, and now Sora dwelled in this pain. This was her home now.  
  
Sora reluctantly looked away from the picture and looked at the door. A little smile found its place upon her face as she got herself out of her bed. Each step to the door was heavy, but she was determined to make it. She placed herself on the floor by the door and touched it with her hand. She swore she could feel his kindness and warmth run through her veins. Sora wanted him to hold her more than anything during this time, but she wasn't ready to face the world, even with Tai. So for now she found the only comfort in her life during his visits. They never said anything, but Sora knew that he was the single person that understood her. Words were not needed between these best friends.  
  
****** 'I can never find the right words to say to her. Every time I sit by her door, I hope that the right words will find there way to my motionless tongue. But nothing ever comes from it. I know that she sits with me too, maybe that's all she needs from me now, but I want to do more than just sit by and wait. She can't see what out in the world for her anymore. It's been sunny and bright these past few days, but she's drowning in all the rain that falls from her crimson eyes. If only I could get to her.'  
  
It was late on a Tuesday night. Most of the Digidestined had left for home already. Only four remained. Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Tai were scattered around that apartment. Mimi was taking her turn trying to get through to Sora.  
  
".We miss you so much, Sora. I know that this must be hard for you, but you have your whole life ahead of you. We love you, Sora, why don't you just come out, and I'll make you some coffee.?"  
  
Mimi stood there for a little longer, with her forehead against the doorframe, hoping that maybe this time she would hear the unlocking of the door. But all she could hear were the muffled cries of her long time friend. That was the only way that the digidestined knew that Sora was still with them. When she wasn't crying, she was sleeping. And when she wasn't sleeping, she was crying. Mimi walked away sadly and sat herself on the couch next to Izzy.  
  
"I don't know what else to do, Izzy. I've said everything that I thought I should, but it's not helping."  
  
"I'm sure that what you said helped her a little bit. Sora needs to take it one step at a time. We can't rush her into anything that she isn't ready for" he explained while taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. A blush made its way onto Mimi's cheeks, but she managed to squeeze back.  
  
"We've all tried talking to her," said Matt, "well, most of us." All three heads turned to Tai who sat in the same chair he always sat in, and who was still writing in his journal. He looked up at them, knowing that they were talking about him.  
  
"She doesn't need all of us getting her out here when she doesn't want to. Izzy right, she does need to take it one step at a time. And I know that if she needs us to help her, then she'll let us."  
  
"How do you know for sure, Tai? What if she's too scared to ask any of us for help? I for one don't want her living the rest of her life like this."  
  
"I just know Matt. I know that that's not what you want to hear from me, but that's all there is to it. I just know."  
  
"Well, you've never let us down before Tai." And with that he sighed and slouched back into the chair.  
  
****** Sora didn't know what she needed anymore. Every time that she woke up, she expected to hear the sound of the radio from the kitchen, talking of the traffic and weather, and the smell of coffee for her mom and the burnt toast that her dad had messed up again. And every time that she didn't hear or smell the usual morning senses, the pain within her intensified, and she never wanted to wake up again.  
  
Sora vaguely listened to what her friends had to say to her. Every time she heard one of their voices, it reminded her that they were still waiting for her. But Sora didn't want them to wait for her. Everybody said the same thing to her, "You have your whole life ahead of you." "But what about your life?" She wanted to say. She didn't want them wasting there time on her. She wanted them to forget her. And no matter how much she wanted this, she knew that even if they all ended up abandoning her, one would always stay. What's more, is that deep down, he's the only one that she wanted to stay, because deep down, she knew that he was the person that she needed. He was the person that she loved, and always had. He may be the only person who hasn't said a word to her, but he was the only one who she had listened to.  
  
****** 'It's been a week and a half since I last saw the face of the girl I fell in love with. I've always been able to feel her pain, and it hurts most right now. I know Sora enough to know that she doesn't want us to worry about her, but that's easier said than done. We care and worry about her more and more each day, but we can't find a way to get to her. Everybody's here today, it's her birthday. But there's one thing that separates us from Sora, and that's her heart. It's keeping her from reaching out to us because it's in so much pain. It's been harder for me to understand her these days, and everybody is looking at me, they want me to do something. I wish I knew what that was, because I need her so much now. I miss her more than anything.'  
  
Tai pushed a slice of bread with peanut butter and fluff under the door to Sora. Her favorite. He knew she would eat it, she had enough energy for that, but they had to get to her soon. They wanted today to be a happy one for Sora. You don't turn eighteen everyday. He walked back to the group so that he could address them as a whole. They all needed to talk. Sitting in his chair, he leaned his elbows on his knees and said the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
"I wish I could tell you that I have a plan, that I've thought of something to help her, but I would be lying." Tai noticed that tears were falling from the eyes of TK and Kari. Sora meant a lot to them too. She had been the one to take care of them when they were all lost and confused in the Digital World for the first time. She was like a mother to them, and they didn't want to see her so sad, it pained them to know that this same girl who had been so strong for them was dying from the inside of her heart out. The two young teens held onto each other for support and love that neither of them could fully understand.  
  
Tai saw that all eyes were upon him now. He had to be strong no matter how weak he really felt. "I miss her as much as the rest of you, and I want her back too. But Sora fighting a battle that she's already lost, we all know that. We have to help her. We need her to understand that we love her. She's forgotten what love is, and we need to show it to her." Tai leaned back into the plush chair and stared at the ceiling, hoping that it would give him some type of clue of what he had to do, still, his mind remained blank. "But I don't know how we can do it."  
  
"You have to show her love Tai, you're the one that needs to save her, not us," said Matt. Tai looked at him with a confused look, Tai thought that they were in this together. "What?"  
  
"Tai, don't play stupid with me. You and Sora have been best friends forever. She trusts you more than any person in this room right know. You know her best. I've been friends with you long enough to know that she's your life Tai. I know how you feel about her. You need to tell her.  
  
"I don't know exactly what Sora is feeling right now, but I know you do. You understand her, you're the one that needs to save her."  
  
R&R please!!! If you're reading this, I hope that you liked it so far, until next time!! ~dorkiss 


	2. Finding the Way

YAY!! I finally finished the second chapter! Thank-you everybody for reviewing my story, and I'm glad that you all liked it so much, it means so much to me! I hope that you enjoy it! ~dorkiss  
  
*Heaven* Chapter 2  
Tai stared at Matt with wide eyes. How was he supposed to save her? Sora wasn't under grave peril from an attacking Digimon. This was not like the other times when Tai could just use his athletic skills and agility to rescue her. There was not angry monster or deadly attacks coming everywhere that you could hardly escape. Tai could handle that and he was sure that he would pick that life or death matter of saving Sora than this very emotional way. Tai didn't have a clue what he needed to do this time.  
  
"How?!"  
  
Matt just looked back at him with the same look of disbelief. This was definitely not how Matt though this was going to work out.  
  
"If you don't know, Tai, I don't know." And with that Matt sprawled back into the cushions of his chair. Davis suddenly turned to his mentor with meaningful eyes.  
  
"Matt's right you know, Tai. We've all tried to talk her into coming out, but none of us have been very successful. But you haven't talked to her yet, and it seems to me that even you talking isn't gonna get her out. I guess." Davis stopped and squinted his eyes and scratched his head in deep thought. "You need to talk to her in a different way. You know, without using your voice. You could." Davis began to think again, but it wasn't working this time.  
  
"You could." he repeated  
  
"Write her something." Answered Joe. Good ol' reliable Joe found a solution again.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect!" replied Kari. "I see you writing in that journal of yours all the time, Tai. And you've tried writing to Sora before, and that sort of worked. I mean, your still friends now, aren't you. And you guys were in a fight to then. I still can't believe you said those things! No wonder she got so,"  
  
"Okay! I understand, Kari! Thanks for making me relive that again! God."  
  
"Hey! What happened! Why were you fighting?" Questioned Yolei.  
  
"Omigawd! It was terrible! My brother is so immature. He gave her this hair clip for her birthday." but Kari suddenly stopped her rampage when she felt somebody nudging her with their elbow. She turned and came face to face with TK. He shook his head and looked her strait in the eye.  
  
"Ummm. I'm just guessing, but I don't think that Tai wants you to share that with everybody, okay?"  
  
Kari turned her head again to look at her brother. He was holding his head and staring blankly at the ground. She felt so bad for him as she looked at his sad face. Kari knew that Tai usually never looks like that, him being such a high-spirited person, and now she felt bad for not sympathizing with her older brother as much as she should be. She turned back to TK and looked sadly at him. He mirrored the same expression. At least she had somebody to help her through this, Tai had nobody.  
  
"Okay."  
  
****  
  
'It's now up to me to bring Sora back from the shadow that has swallowed her. I think that I know what I have to do to get to her, but I don't know how she's going to react. And that's what scares me the most. She is so important to me, more than life, and I would do anything to get her back. But I was hoping I wouldn't have to reveal this. Why does this have to be so hard?'  
  
Tai stood up from his seated position across from Sora's bedroom door. He stared at it for a long time like he could make it disappear. Or maybe he is he was lucky, she would just open the door and the Digidestined could help her together. But Tai knew that that wasn't going to happen. He knew Sora to well to know that she would never do that when she felt the way she did. So it seems that Tai gad no choice.  
  
Matt quietly walked up to his friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You know what you're going to do?" Tai looked at Matt quickly and then back at the door. And with a sigh, he answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tai contemplated it for one more second before ripping a page out of his journal. He took a nervous gulp, and with shaky hands, slid the parchment underneath her door. He stood back up and hoped that this would work. For once, Tai didn't have a back up plan.  
  
****  
  
A dim light of the bedside lamp filtered its way throughout the small bedroom. It's light so soft that with gentle hands Sora swore she could feel it dancing upon her hand. She gazed sadly at her had as she had it imitate the graceful movements of caress and longing for happiness. But her hand couldn't find its way to that paradise. She was taken away from her trance when she heard a sound come from her door. As she looked towards it, she noticed a small piece of paper that hadn't been there before. As she walked slowly to the door, she felt Tai's presence again and knew he was outside. 'Did he do this?' she wondered. She picked up the paper and she saw a poem written in Tai's handwriting on it. Her mind was filled with questions that she didn't understand. But the only way that she could think of answering them was to read whatever he had written to her.  
  
'I wake up something more than what I'm supposed to be  
  
Something more than I have meant to show  
  
How was I supposed to know that I've wanted, and I've waited?  
  
And I can be the one to show you that life's not simple enough.  
  
And I can be the one to tell you I've held this back for too long.  
  
And my heartaches. These feelings I've held inside for you  
  
And my heart aches. How can I stop the pain?'  
  
Sora stared at the poem and read it over and over again. Sora didn't know what to do. But them she looked at the bottom of the page and saw something else written.  
  
Will I be the one that you open your heart to? Tai  
  
Sora knew that she couldn't wait forever in her room, all alone. She was going to have to open up to somebody. And she loved and trusted him more that any other. There was only one thing she needed to do.  
  
****  
  
Tai knew that she was reading it now. He needed for this to work. He couldn't wait any longer to see Sora again, and he wanted her to be happy again. He looked nervously at the door, waiting for some time of answer. But nothing came. He began to walk away, thinking that he had failed, and let all of the Digidestined down, when he heard the soft click of the lock. The door slowly opened for him, and he went inside.  
  
Wow, I've finally finished the chapter, and it's not even that long. But trying to find the right poem/song for this took a long time. The song is "Broken Sound" by New Found Glory. Oh yeah, I don't think I ever did a disclaimer for this, so here it is. I do not own any of the characters or the song in this story. But I really wish I did. Please R&R!! Third and final chapter will be up soon! Thanks! ~dorkiss 


	3. Helping Heart

Here's chapter three! I hope that you like it! Oh, just so you all know, THIS CHAPTER IF FULL OF TAIORA!!!! Hehehe.  
*Heaven* Chapter 3  
They looked at each other for minutes, searching each other's soul. The two teens were speechless as they stared into the depths of each other's hearts. Words were not needed as Tai and Sora talked to each other with soundless words. Within those few minutes Tai felt her pain as he had never felt it before. It almost felt as though she was dying from the inside out. Starting with her heart. Tai wrapped Sora within a warm embrace and held tighter yet as she began to hopelessly cry onto his chest and into his heart. With loving movements, Tai softly stroked her silky flaming red hair. He then led the crying Sora to her bed where he continued to comfort her with gentle words.  
  
"I know you hurt Sora, but we'll find a way."  
  
Tai held Sora as the last tears fell from her crimson eyes. Sora caught her breath and looked at Tai. He noticed that she was holding tightly onto the poem that he had written for her. She looked down at the poem and read it again, as if she had to memorize it. She looked back at him and Tai feared that it would be a never ending war of glances between him and the poem. He worried that Sora would be scared of him for revealing his true feeling towards her. Or maybe she didn't understand what it meant. But then why would she have opened the door for him. Tai ran and re-ran these question through his mind so many times that he barley noticed Sora get up off the bed and place herself onto the windowsill.  
  
The curtains were still pulled over the window. Tai began to really take in the depressing mood of her room. Besides the faint light from her bedside lamp, no light was present anywhere else. It was gloomy and dark in every corner of the once happy room. As Tai continued to look around her bedroom, he began to feel the hurt within his heart becoming more intense as he looked from one thing to another. He was brought out of his trance by the sound of a soft sigh from the lips of Sora.  
  
He stared at her sitting on the sill. For the first time he noticed that much of the area surrounding her was covered with photos of her parents and of her friends. Tai walked to her and quietly sat down by her side. Time seemed to move slowly for the two as the looked upon the faces of each picture that surrounded them in a garden of memories. Tai noticed that most of them were of Sora and her parents. There were also scattered pictures that were of the digidestined. He watched as Sora gathered many of the pictures and put them back into a box. But she had left one out.  
  
It was a picture of Tai and her at one of Matt's few outdoor concerts. Tai remembered it being fall at the time. Him and Sora were bundled up in sweatshirts and hats. Tai smiled when he saw that Sora was wearing his school Varsity Soccer sweatshirt in the picture. He smiled even more when he remembered that Sora still had it.somewhere. But the smile faded as he looked at Sora's face. She was looking at the picture too. She placed his poem by the picture along with something that she had been hiding in her hand. It was the hairclip that he had given her for her birthday a few years ago. She set the three items next to each other in front of both her and Tai. She then looked at him with sad and tear filled eyes.  
  
"You're all that I have, Taichi."  
  
Tai felt his own tears forming from within the depths of his chocolate brown eyes as he looked at the expression that she held upon her face. It was a filled with depression and heartbreak. Tai had never seen Sora look so utterly and completely lost. He searched her eyes once more, hoping to find something. anything that could help him save Sora from the pain. Tai realized that he had to truly express his feelings for her.  
  
"Your parents were some of the greatest people I have ever known in my entire life. They were always so kind in everything that they did in life, be it a making donations to a charity, or just bandaging up our knees after we got hurt when we were younger. Your mom made some of the best cookies this side of Odabia, and your dad told the best stories ever known to any child. I loved them like they were my own parents, Sora."  
  
He placed his hands on each side of her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"It hurts me, too."  
  
Tai wrapped his arms around her as they both cried. Sora cried for the loss of the two most beloved people in her life. But she also cried because Tai was hurting too. She could feel it in him now as they held each other. He was suffering the same as she was. They needed to be with each other to ease the pain. Sora could already feel some of the hurt drifting away as she cried within the embrace of his arms as he soothed her. Taichi continued to speak to her.  
  
"Two years ago, when we were freshmen, do you remember going to the Winter Dance with me?" Tai felt her gently nod her head against his shoulder.  
  
"When I came here to pick you, you weren't quite ready yet, so your mom and I talked. She told me how handsome I was and how she could hardly recognize me. It seemed like I was waiting for you to get ready for hours, and I think your mom noticed my anxiousness. So she told me how nervous you were and how you two had spent hours trying to find the perfect dress. It seemed so unlike you to act that way, but then you came out of your room, and I remember that could hardly move as I looked upon this new Sora. There was something about you that night that made my spine tingle whenever you looked at me and made my knees go weak whenever you smiled."  
  
Sora looked up at Tai with a smile. She looked intently at him and her eyes begged him to continue.  
  
"As you r mom pushed me towards you, she gave me some advice. 'She just as scared as you are Taichi. Don't be afraid, there isn't a need to be.' I wasn't really sure what she meant at the moment, but as we danced together that night, I understood her. but I was still scared. I couldn't find the courage that night Sora."  
  
"What were you so afraid of?" She asked softly, hoping this meat what she thought it did.  
  
"To tell you what I found the courage tonight to tell you."  
  
She looked at him with questions in her eyes. What had he told her? Sora watched as Tai reached over to the poem and pick it up.  
  
"You did read this, didn't you? I.I'm in love with Sora. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I need you. I need you to help me too."  
  
Sora's mouth was slightly open as she stared at Tai with unbelieving eyes. Did he really just say that to her? Sora had waited forever to hear those words from him. With a loving smile she looked at Tai and reveled what she had been so afraid to say also.  
  
"I'm in love with you too. I love you so much, Tai. I've waited my entire life for you. I have always wanted you to feel the same way as I did. I was scared too." She said with a sad grin upon her beautiful face.  
  
With his famous crooked smile on his face, Tai leaned in for their first kiss. Her lips were soft to the touch, and Tai's rough hands stroked her face lovingly. The kiss became more passionate when the two lovers realized that they had been too afraid for too long. The need for the other was so strong, and they moaned into each other's mouths as the kiss became opened mouthed. The two stopped and leaned their foreheads together with their eyes still closed and smiles upon their lips.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sora." He softly whispered to her. Sora had almost forgotten about it.  
  
"You're the best birthday present I've ever gotten. Well. maybe not at great as this." Sora reached over to where Tai had just picked up the poem. She took the hairclip and put in her fiery red hair. They both laughed softly over the thought of the fight and how stupid it really was. It was a bittersweet memory for Sora. She had thought that she'd lost the most important person in her life. She remembered thinking that Tai would never like her in the same way she liked him because of the things he had said. She also remembered the e-mail he had sent her. It was the most breathtaking thing that anybody had ever written to her and one of another thing that was very precious to Sora. She still had it saved on her computer.  
  
Tai took Sora's hands and looked lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
Sora looked past Tai at the door behind him. She could hear the voices of her friends talking quietly in the room beyond the wooden frame. A look of unsureness came upon the features of her face. Sora knew that she could be with Tai now, but was she ready to face everybody?  
  
"Sora. I'm not asking you to just forget about your parents. I never want you to forget them, you know that. But. we all really miss you so much. We just want you to be happy again Sora."  
  
As Tai's word came out of his mouth, she realized then just how much she missed all her friends. She had forgotten about this family, and she loved them all so much that she felt unworthy of their friendship because of the way she had been avoiding them. Sora slowly sighed at smiled at Tai. If it hadn't been for him, she would still be wasting away into a deep depression.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
They walked together through the door and to their friends. It was time for Sora to be with all the people that never stopped caring for her. It was her birthday after all. A day to spend with loved ones.  
That is the end of chapter three everybody! Did you like it? There is only one way to tell me! I think you all know what that is! R&R! (And for all you people who really care, I really scared myself while writing this chapter. In this last paragraph, where it say, "It was time for Sora to be." I did something and accidentally deleted the space between "Sora" and "to", and it looked like... Should I dare type it?!!? SORATO!! GASP! I can't believe I typed that. I have to go wash my hands now.) Chapter four up soon! ~dorkiss 


	4. Back Home

This is the last chapter to Heaven. I've had a wonderful time writing it and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! (This chapter is very short, but I feel like it finished it, I hope you like it too.)  
  
*Heaven* Chapter 4  
The Digidestined abruptly stopped talking as they heard the door steadily creak open. They all turned to see Tai walk slowly out the door. Smiles found their place upon the faces of the group as the saw Sora follow behind him holding his hand. Sora squinted her eyes from the brightness of the room allowing herself to get used to the shining lights that filled the room corner to corner. As Sora became comfortable with the luminous lighting, she looked around the room at all her friends. She found herself smiling back at them.  
  
Mimi was the first person to get up from her seat and walk over to Sora. With teary eyes, Mimi hugged her friend so tightly that Sora could only manage to lightly pat her on the back in a return gesture. The rest of the Digidestined began to laugh as Mimi squeezed the air out of Sora lungs.  
  
"I think you should let go of Sora now, Mimi. You might injure a vital organ." Replied Izzy as he appeared from behind Mimi with a smiling Matt and Joe at his side.  
  
"You okay?" asked Matt tentatively.  
  
Sora felt Tai place his arm around her waist and lovingly press her against him.  
  
"I think I'm going to be fine." She answered with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Tai and smiled up at him making him flush.  
  
"Oh, this is how it's going to be from now on, is it?" smirked Joe with a knowing smile.  
  
The older Digidestined stood in a circle with Sora. These were some of Sora's most important friends. They were all like her brothers and her sister. They had made certain connections with each other during their late night talks back when they were stranded in the Digital World. T.K. and Kari would be sleeping and the teens would just talk about anything. From their families back home, or their fears of being in the strange world, Sora learned many things about her fellow team members that brought her closer to each of them. She realized as they all stood with her, like a team, that they would always be her best friends.  
  
Sora walked to the middle of the room where she was met with the younger Digidestined. Kari walked to Sora and wrapped her arms around her just as Mimi had done, but with a more sisterly touch.  
  
"Sora! I'm so glad your okay!"  
  
Sora hugged Kari back and placed her head on top of Kari's. She had always been like the little sister that Sora never had, and she loved her like one. Sora opened her other arm as she brought T.K into the hug as well. As she held her little "brother" and "sister" in her embrace, Sora felt tears find themselves in the corner of her eyes. Everybody loves her so much. She was so touched by their love for her, that even though this has been the hardest thing to deal with ever in her life, she was experiencing some of her happiest moments. Sora had her doubts before, but she knew she was going to really be all right, now that she had her family.  
  
****** 'Sora has finally started living her life again. It's been tough for all of us, especially her, but we never gave up on her. We buried her parents last week. Sora talked about them so beautifully. I'm so proud of her. She lives with us now, sharing Kari's room. Life has been going great so far, but Sora has her ups and downs. Some things remind of her parents, and it still hurts. I know it always will, but it's getting less and less painful as the days pass. All the Digidestined have helped her, and she so thankful for them. She lives everyday to the fullest now. I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't want to miss anything. And as I wake up every morning, and see her face and the way she smile at me and the way her kisses feel, it's hard for me to describe, but I've never been happier. I know her parents are in a better place, but I know I'm fine right here in my heaven with Sora.'  
  
The End  
  
That's it everybody!!! The end of Heaven. If you got this far, thank you so much!! I cant thank you guys enough. I would say that my next story will be Harry Potter, but I know it will probably be another Taiora (no that that's a bad thing, right?) Till next time. R&R. ~dorkiss 


End file.
